


Love & Disorder~

by C_A_T_M



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Choking, Coming Untouched, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Leave a comment lads, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Strap-Ons, Sub Lee Taeyong, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, alien - Freeform, fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: There's nothing more that they all love than being together, well... maybe apart from being inside eachother.





	1. Love

Ten's fingers curled ever so slightly, nose scrunching as he breathed in, unknowingly inhaling his girlfriend's scent and moving in closer, the front of his body moulded to her back in an attempt to get more of the delicious smell. 

Neither they nor the other two were conscious, each fast asleep with their limbs tangled tightly together and breathing hushed. It would have been the image of tranquility had it not been for the almost pained groans of Taeyong who whined and keened under his breath.

The boy tossed, his shirt dragged halfway up his belly as he grimaced, arm placed over Ten's body and softly pressing his short nails into the soft flesh of his stomach. 

"Nnng," An aspirated hum passed his lips, lengthy black appendages protruding from the slit in his lower back, a soft sigh of relief flooding the room.

It wasn't irregular for the boys to let their additional limbs free since it let them breathe properly and stopped any discomfort stemming from hiding them away for too long. The problems arose when they started to do things by themselves, like knocking things over or try to do things. 

Taeyong murmured, the hand that was resting on Ten's stomach instinctively moving to try and find another hand to hold onto, succeeding in his mission a few moments later as he found Doyoung's hand and sighed. 

His tentacles dipped slightly in the air, now exposed to the chill of the room as they seeked out warmth, unwilling to tuck themselves back into the slit. 

This time Ten shifted, turning onto his side and facing Taeyong, face so close to his that his lips ended up brushing Taeyong's nose. As soon as contact was made, the limbs began to lower, tucking themselves under the covers and wearing over Ten's sleeping body and over his honey skin. 

Unfortunately for Taeyong, he wasn't conscious - meaning he was unable to it stop them from moving around and being nuisances.

They continued to slide, over Ten's skin and stopping as they reached their girlfriend. Slowly, they began to slide up her shirt and nestled on her chest, resting there as she breathed and absorbing her warmth. However, they didn't stop there.

After around a minute or so of recuperating, they slowly began to wrap around her arms, pinning her down despite her being immobile anyway from sleep. They weren't leaving behind a trail, just a faint sensation of something holding across her skin that she could feel even in her sleep.

Two of them strayed from her body, catching Ten's shirt and traveling under his breezy top and across the flat planes of his stomach. Just as they were about to pin him down in a similar manner to the girl beside him, he stirred, scaring them away and making them retract. 

A low grunt passed his dry lips, gaze bleary as he awake, using his elbow to prop himself up as he yawned, a little irritated that had been forced awake for no apparent reason. 

Well, no reason that he has taken note of yet. 

Glancing around the room, he took to sitting and shuffling back on the pillows instead of climbing over Taeyong to get out of the human (and alien) sandwich. It was only then did he notice what exactly had given him the sensation of something touching him that transcended even his sleep.

Taeyong.

Now wide awake, he watched with fascination how even in his sleep, his tentacles still managed to been competent, shown in the way they expertedly navigated her skin and body even while their host was asleep and unable to guide them.

"Fuck," Grunting softly to himself, his fingers twitched as his three other lovers remained unaware as to what was happening. 

The black, inky limbs travelled further down, stopping at the hem of her pajamas, unable to pass further because of the elastic around her waist that held it firmly to her body. 

A wicked idea crossed his mind, body moving on instinct as he peeled away the covers and lifted the hem of her clothing ever so slightly, allowing it to pass happily. Backing away with held breath, he couldn't help but be fascinated with the image of the her clothing become distorted with them wiggling around underneath, past the join of her hips and curling around her thigh, another one following in its pathetic, curling around the opposite thigh. 

Now she was completely still, constricted. 

Breaking eye contact from her, he glanced over to Taeyong who was laying on his side, forehead scrunched and frowning from the loss of contact.   'Cute,' he thought.

A brief gasp slipped past her open lips, hand clutching Doyoungs's shirt, as her expression contorted before returning to normal. The cause of the sudden facial change had been the tentacle closest to her core, working past the cloth barrier of her underwear and slowly rubbing along the slit of her head, occasionally making contact with her small nub - the reason for her short lived noise.

Taeyong also seemed to be affected by this contact, his breathing speeding up as he shuffled closer towards the centre of the bed and into the spot where Ten had occupied. 

His own extra appendages freed themselves, escaping through the slit in his lower back and looming over him almost menacingly. They made no additional moves, not even a jerk in Taeyong's, her, or Doyoung's direction. 

The obscene bulge in her pants continued to move, before slowly travelling down and rubbing her thighs. The sight alone was enough to make Ten moan, his limbs twitching. 

They'd never used their tentacles before during sex, assuming that it was something that was ruled out because of its odd nature. Yet he couldn't deny that it was incredibly arousing to watch Taeyong try to enter her with them. 

They didn't travel too far before they stilled, a moan spilling past Taeyong's mouth, eyes still closed. A thin layer of sweat covered his body, glowing under the moonlight.

Ten, deciding that he'd had enough of watching just by himself, softly shook Doyoung awake until irritated brown hues bore into his own. 

"Wh-" A finger pressed to his lips as he guided the boy into a seated position, taking great pleasure in how fast Doyoung's mood has changed, eyes darkening with lust. "Shit, that's-"

"Hot?" Ten finished, smirking at Doyoung's nod. 

They shared a quick look towards her, the gentle huffs of air and fluttering of her lashes telling of her deep sleep. 

Taeyong, however, wasn't on the same wavelength. He was tossing and turning, his trousers tented harshly as a keening whine filled the room, Doyoung's sharp inhale following straight after.

"Fuck, let's wake them up?" Not opposed to the idea, Ten slowly climbed onto Taeyong, pushing him so he lay on his back and sitting on his abdomen. 

"Taeyong, wake up," Doyoung had grabbed the limb within her and forced it to stop, his pupils wide and smirk mischievous, "come on, babe."

Slowly, his eyes began to crack open and naturally, he was confused. "Good morning."

"Morning?" He croaked, voice hoarse from sleep, "it's still dark."

"It's dark but you can still get it up, huh Taeyong? Enough to start fucking your girlfriend while she's asleep?" Doyoung's snide remark from his position on her legs, his own tentacles free, was enough to make Ten laugh.

"H-huh?" Doyoung squeezed the offending limb, Taeyong wincing at the shock of sensitivity that travelled straight up his spine, "what do you mean?" 

"Look, you impatient boy. Couldn't wait till she was awake," Punctuating his words with a look of disapproval, Doyoung relished in the look of panic that crossed Taeyong's face, his head craned towards the sleeping girl wrapped in Doyoung's embrace. 

Fingers wrapped around his arms, pinning him down to the bed with Ten looming over him, the only thing in Taeyong's vision being the dangerous grin that he could only swallow thickly at. 

Had he really tried to have sex while he was sleeping? That was... New. 

He hadn't ever tried to do that before and a slow feeling of guilt began to burn away at him. He'd tried to take advantage of his girlfriend, even if he wasn't aware of it himself, he felt incredibly bad. 

Taeyong blinked, skin sticky from sweat that was cooling down with the cool air of the bedroom, heat racing a million miles an hour. "Since you're so eager, you won't mind if we use our _extra hands_ ," unable to protest, he only shivered as Ten's light blue tentacles travelled up his shirt, wrapping around his waist and neck, almost like a leash. "Why don't you call for our baby?"

When he didn't speak, overcome with a variety of different emotions, the pressure on his neck increased for a brief second and a dark glint came alive in Ten's eyes. 

"Sweetheart, wake up," Feeling two pairs of eyes bore into him, he had to try harder, "Baby?" His fingers barely managed to reach her hand, arms and body still restrained by Ten who was relentless in his mission for dominance. 

There was nothing he could do when they ganged up on him, he was theirs to mess around with - not that he minded at all.

"Try harder," Came the hiss from Doyoung, his own fingers slowly stroking her hair, his head now resting on her chest as he glared at Taeyong. 

"I'm trying, if you would _move_ then maybe she wouldn't be suffocated," Instead of nailing him with another glare, Doyoung sat up straight, leaving her to sleep as he perched himself on the bed. 

Doyoung's tentacles were a pretty, deep shade of red, bordering on maroon. And they looked even prettier moving against Taeyong's skin, paired with the soft olive tone hue, they looked like danger as they loomed over his head. 

"I don't think you're in any position to talk," Pinching his nose and forcing him to open his mouth, a tentacle made it way into his mouth, shutting him up as it stopped just short of activating his gag reflex. "Now wake her up."

However, there wasn't a need for Taeyong to do anything, her eyes wide and head tilted in questioning at seeing Taeyong being restrained in such a provocative manner. "What's going on?" 

It was Ten who flashed a loving smile, patting Taeyong on the thigh as he climbed off and offering her his hand. "Taeyong here's just been very," he stared Taeyong in the eyes, "inappropriate."

Now, she wasn't dim, quickly catching up to what had been going on, vaguely remembering the sensation of something rubbing against her, her underwear slick and sticking to her uncomfortably because of it. 

She'd assumed that it had been a dream but now, with all the evidence neatly tied up and presented to her, she knew it had all been real.

"Oh, so Taeyong was..." Trailing off, his head shook furiously, words muffled by the rough movement of Doyoung's limb. 

"Ah, no. It just seemed like his tentacles have a mind of their own and they decided to try and have sex with you while you slept," Taeyong's eyes glinted with sincerity and it relieved her to know that she hadn't been intentionally prayed on.

Ten's fingers moved from down her hand, gliding over the curve of her waist and resting on her hips, looking at her for permission that she granted in the form of a whispered 'yes'. Almost instantly, she was pushed down, back resting against the mattress with Doyoung and Taeyong's eyes on her. 

Chapped lips connected with hers in a kiss, nose brushing against hers in a gesture of adoration. Swiftly, her shirt was removed, bra immediately following until all the clothing left on her was her pajama bottoms and underwear. 

'God,' Ten thought, dangerously close to splitting his cheeks from the smile he was biting back, 'how the hell did I snag these guys?' Such thoughts felt too pure to be pondered over during this time, so instead he chose to keep quiet and curl his digits on the band of her clothing.

"Wait," he stilled instantly, waiting patiently for her next words, "Can you take off your clothes too? I don't like being the only one," Happy to comply, they began stripping with the exception of Taeyong who was still restrained, though the tentacle was removed from his mouth to allow him to speak.

"Are you okay with this, baby?" Nodding at her words, they were free to continue. 

Doyoung was the first to fully unclothe himself, sitting in all his naked pride as he dragged his nails against Taeyong's thighs, taking pleasure in the red marks left against his skin and the moan that was muted when the tentacle returned to his  saliva covered maws.

The bottoms he wore were discarded, thrown across the room and revealing him to the room, semi hard cock slowly hardening at the penetration gazes. "You look pretty when you shut up, I don't have to listen to you," Eyes narrowing, he grunted in a warning that left Doyoung laughing. 

The air was thick, filled with lust and anticipation as emotions and endorphins ran high. While she, the only human of the group, felt aroused (if the wetness seeping through her pants were any give away), then the other three were intoxicated on it; dizzy on their high. 

Ixuli felt the emotions of their mates with the times the intensity they did, and that mental that they were hypersensitive to touch and smells. It explained their hungry expression and need for satisfaction. 

However love and care was shown in their every touch, every caress and swipe of their fingers across each other's skin. Never was it don't out of malicious intent or wanting to harm the other. Mates stuck together. 

"Can I take it off?" Tagging gently at the elastic, she nodded and took the time to admire Ten's golden skin, and the way the soft light complimented his glowing complexion. Fabric slid against her legs and then the cold hit her core, underwear taken along with them in one solid movement. "Whoops," he grinned cheekily. 

Light blue gently probed her entrance, swiping up and down and collecting the slick on the outside, pausing to rub against her nub as two others held her arms above her head, his hands tightly gripping her hips. Shivering at the contact, she whispered a soft 'please', desperate for some kind of friction.

And her wish was granted, not by Ten, but by Doyoung who was both impatient and amused, toes curling at the white hot pleasure that pulsed through his body as soon as he was seated within her, sensitive skin detecting every ripping contraction and the comforting warmth that enveloped him. 

"Oh, baby, you feel so fucking _good,_ " grunting through gritted teeth, he thrust in, taking his time to drag through her walls and hit the sensitive spots, slowly pulling her first orgasm from her, aided by Ten's nimble fingers rubbing delicate figure 8's onto her clit. 

Swallowing up the whines that spilled, the shortest of the three quietly panted against her lips, his skilled hips rutting against the mattress. "Can you do it? Can you come for us?" Breathy words were spoken into her ear, followed by a sharp groan after a particularly satisfying grind against the bed, "show Taeyong what he's missing out on."

Eyes connecting with Taeyong's wide and wildly innocent eyes, her release washed over her, vision turning white as Doyoung curled in her insides, filling up every inch he could and grinding himself within her. 

"You're s-so beautiful," Doyoung spoke, black hair sticking to his forehead and his fingers shaking with the effort he was putting into not coming. 

Every squeeze and pulse that travelled through her body, he could feel as though she was on his cock, his length dripping obscenely. And angry red was the colour of his tip, though soon enveloped by the black of Taeyong's tentacles.

Despite the stimulation coming from both ends, he remained strong, drawing out her second orgasm with his controlled and rhythmic thrusts, limb coated liberally with his own lubrication and her clear wetness. 

"N-no more," stilling at her command, Ten was quick to take over, gently kneading her breasts and planting soft kisses on her neck, sucking a few hickeys onto it while he was there.

While she was taking a rest, Doyoung still seated inside without having reached his own end, attention turned to Taeyong and his ballsy actions; tentacles constricting around Doyoung's cock, enveloping it and slowly stroking him to completion. 

"What do you think you're doi-?" Arms restrained by Ten's remaining tentacles, his resolve stuttered and the limb silencing Taeyong was removed, his hand wiping his mouth as he concentrated on giving the headstrong boy a taste of his own medicine. 

They each had 6 tentacles each that could split into smaller ones if needed or join to form bigger ones, this was exactly what Taeyong did as smaller, ribbed tentacles wrapped tightly around Doyoung's cock, dipping themselves into the beading precum and smearing it long his length.

"He-" cut off by a rough suck on his neck from Ten and hands across his stomach, a soft moan filtered through the air and sent blood rushing downwards.

It didn't take long for him to finish, ropes of white spilling across Taeyong's black skin and onto the bed sheets, hips stuttering from the overstimulation caused by roaming hands and continued circling of his dick. 

"You can come one more time, for me?" Batting doe eyes, Doyoung shook his head. There was nothing left within him, having already been milked for all his worth. 

"S-sorry," A kiss of reassurance soothed his worries, hands and wrists freed as he sat back, letting Ten shuffle forwards and Taeyong moved closer. 

He was painfully hard, black tentacles curling in the warming room and trailing up Ten's thighs, who swatted them away playfully and redirected his attentions to their girlfriend who was sat with her thighs rubbing against each other. 

"Since you started this, you can end it."

Ten's word held reassurance but also malice, promising darkness if whatever Taeyong did next wasn't up to his standards.

Slender fingers traced circles onto her stomach, touch delicate and wonderful, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Goosebumps that would have otherwise been on him, and were raising slowly from the intensity of the fire in Ten's gaze. 

Applying more pressure onto his thumbs as he reached the middle of her stomach, he heard Doyoung's cheeky laughter, the boy leaning back on the headboard with his tentacles languidly hovering above his head. 

"As cute as her stomach as now, she would look much better with a round one, filled with our kids," gasps and suddenly intakes of breath filled the silence, fingers digging deeper into her skin as she bristled from the intense stares. "Right?"

Taeyong swallowed, mouth dry, "yeah."

Despite knowing it to be nothing more than a passing comment made in the throes of pleasure, they couldn't deny that the idea of her being impregnated and full of their children was hot.

Blue swiped against her entrance impatiently, seemingly riled up and irritable with the lack of action. "Come on, I'm going to die before I can come at this rate."

Rolling his eyes at his boyfriends dramatics, he took a moment to admire her in all of her glory before lining himself up with her core, thumb sliding down her body to rest on her swollen and abused clit.

With one angled thrust of his hips, he was within her and encompassed by heat and tightness that threatened to have his end creep up on him right there and then, a broken gasp replacing the words he wanted to say. 

"Oh god," Ten almost snorted at the blasphemous words, his tentacle brushing relentlessly against Taeyong's pelvis and her outer lips covered with slick.

"Can you take me and him? At the same time, is that okay?" 

"Y-yes," Body moving from the relentless force of Taeyong, she could barely get out a word, once again restrained by Doyoung who looked at the scene with a slowly kindling flame of lust. 

Slowly, a second limb made its way inside of her, brushing alongside Taeyong's cocks and filling her up to her limits - all while Taeyong's thumb never left her number, rubbing at it relentlessly and slicking his fingers. 

The flexible appendage curled its head around Taeyong and moving with his thrust. "A-ah, that's so, s-shit," looking down at her stomach, the bulge of their combined efforts was visible through her skin, the sight alone enough to make eyes roll. 

Ten and Doyoung's hands were quick to make their way onto their bodies, feeling up Taeyong and pinching at his pert nipples, whispering filthy words about how he was their baby boy and how good she was going to look ripe with his child. 

However, it wasn't until Ten had bitten down on the junction of his neck and shoulder, his tentacle wrapped tightly around his cock and Doyoung's fingers pressing into his neck, did he come. 

Her walls were painted thickly in white, his release excessive and built up from all the teasing he'd been subjected to, some spilling out past his length and the tentacle, onto the bed sheets below.

His thumb was relentless even if he had finished, refusing to leave her high and dry. A few seconds later, she came crashing down with a shaky inhale, back arching off the bed with the sight greedily took in by the various eyes. 

"M-move Taeyong, I want to come in her," Pushed aside, Ten was quick to enter her, overstimulation gripping tightly at her insides as she trembled, "you can do it. One more." Determined to make it through for her boyfriend, she nodded.

Fingers pushed into her mouth and tentacles wrapping around her neck, holding her still as his rapid thrusts shook her body, "you were made for this, right baby? To give us children and be our mate. O-our beautiful, stunning mate."

Losing all semblance of words and thoughts, they watched as he finished quickly, release mixing with Taeyong's and sliding down her thighs, pulling out to admire the mess that had been made. 

It was silent. Not one person moving nor shifting as tentacles began to retract, hiding away into their slits until they looked no less human than she did. 

In a final filthy act, Ten collected a mixture of the release from her thigh, fingers coated with the slick before it disappeared into Doyoung's mouth, tongue swiping tentatively over his digits and licking them clean. 

"As good as always," he commented offhandedly, smirking to himself and relishing in the flushes of red and oink that dusted across Taeyong and Ten's faces. He stood up from the bed and left the room, heading to the bathroom to grab some cloths.

"So," she started, grinning broadly as she regarded Taeyong, "somnophilia huh?" 

The groan that resounded through the room was followed directly by giggles and teasing, a smile on their faces as Taeyong shook his head, a look of mock disgust and offense painting his features. "Of course not, that's not something we've discussed. If anything, we should talk about Doyoung's deep rooted need for children."

"Hey, I'm not the one trying to fuck my sleeping partners."

"Oh, shut up!"


	2. &

The smell of burnt coffee beans in the air was almost sickening, her eyes twitching as she watched her boyfriends argue over who was to blame for the disastrous stench coming from the coffee machine (a machine she rarely used, mind you) with raising voices. 

"Who broke the damn machine? Taeyong, I swear to god," Ten hissed, earning a rather over dramatic eye roll from Taeyong.

"It wasn't me, I found it broken plus I haven't drank any coffee in over a week," their gazes turned to her, staring her down as she shrugged, fighting back the laughter in her throat.

"Wasn't me, I don't drink that shit," The only only person it could have been was-

Doyoung walked through the door, wrapped up to his nose in an assortment of scarfs and his coat, a woody hat firmly atop his head as he breathed a sigh of relief.

His nose was red and his finger were shoved into his pockets, presumably for warmth from the freezing conditions outside. The weather had taken a turn for the worst, forecast to have rain and heavy snowfall afterwards that would cover the entire city. 

Three pairs of eyes watched him intently as he hummed under his breath, slipping off his shoes and placing them nearly in their place before hanging up his coat and various scarves. It was only when he turned around to shout a greeting, did he realise he was being stared at.

"Oh," he smiled his innocent, bunny smile, "you're all up?"

It was almost comical how deadly silent the room was, his grin slowly dropping off his face as glares burned into his skin and pierced his soul. "What?" 

"You broke the coffee machine," She stated simply from her seat on the island, taking a slow sip of her water, "good luck, Dongyoung."

It was Ten that grilled him first, giving him such an evil eye that she was surprised he hadn't dropped dead. "You broke it and didn't even bother fixing it. You're so annoying," at this, Doyoung frowned, opening his mouth to retaliate.

"I went out to get the part to fix it but the shop was closed. I didn't do it just to fuck with you," Ten was unrelenting, staring him down for another few, hair raising seconds before grinding and turning off the coffee maker. "I'm serious! They were closed because of the snow."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Doyoung," Almost like a scene out of a drama, Ten slid past Doyoung in the corridor with his nose in the air and crossed arms, heading into the shared bedroom and locking the door with a click. 

Shaking her head, she drained her glass of water and stood up, almost snorting it all out again at the expression of irritation on his face. Exasperated, he turned to Taeyong for help. 

"You believe me, don't you? I didn't purposely break it. I was trying to make an espresso but I couldn't understand the writing," Taeyong only shrugged, wiping up the mess of coffee and unplugging it from the socket. 

"It's okay, don't worry. You're just going to have to deal with Ten being pissy over it," A collective shudder went through the room, they all knew how much of a diva Ten could be normally, let alone when he was in a mood.

It was like a switch flipped in him and he upped his sass level to a million instead of the lowest setting of 1000. No one liked being on the receiving end but now Doyoung had no choice. 

"Good luck, you'll need it," Sympathetically patting him on the shoulder, the two remaining people filed out of the kitchen and left him to smoulder in the scent of burnt coffee and misery. 

* * *

 

All throughout the day, Doyoung was alienated by him, completely ignored and pushed aside like he wasn't there. It was petty and stupid but he wasn't one to give up on something so easily. Either Doyoung would have to come begging for forgiveness or Ten would approach him first.

Currently it seemed like the former was most likely with how cranky Ten was. There was no way to go out and buy coffee for him either, with the vast majority of the stores closed because of the warnings that had gone out about the falling snow and the ice on the roads. 

It usually wouldn't have bothered Doyoung so much since both she and Taeyong still talked to him normally, but he was feeling a little out of it anyway and he missed how Ten would take his mind off of things. 

"Doyoung. When's your moon cycle due?" Glancing upwards at Taeyong's question, he suddenly realised why he felt like such shit. And apparently, so did Taeyong as he looked severely unimpressed.

"You're an actual idiot. You need to stay on top of those things," Not even bothering to react to the scolding from his boyfriend, he put his face into his hands and groaned loudly. 

Their cycles were never a straightforward affair, turning them into simultaneously sluggish and energised people for a week straight once a year. It was hell by itself but even more so when no one was assisting you, leaving you to agonise by yourself.

The earthly equivalent would have been mating seasons, but Ixuli didn't really have those. It was more like one specific time for each individual to try and gratify themselves, with most of it ending in a child. It wasn't really known whether humans could breed with Ixuli, but none of them minded too much.

But as if Ten would let him have even a semblance of relief. Whenever Ten lead, everyone followed. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that he would find any relief while the King Himself™ was angry with him

 "You do realise that Ten isn't going to be nice to you?" It was his turn to nail Taeyong with a deadpan expression. Obviously he knew that! Did he seem like a bumbling fool?

Ten liked to tease, both sexually and non sexually. But when he was pissed? That was a whole different story. It was going to be a long night.

Taeyong smiled sympathetically, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Maybe you can ask her to convince him?" 

Everyone knew that he was a brat, 

It was worth a shot, even if it was a shot aimed blindly in the dark.

* * *

 

It was 11:23pm when his cycle hit him full force, the heavy groans falling from his mouth alerting all of his partners to what was happening with him. His shirt was too tight, clinging to his sweaty skin as his extra limbs refused to stay hidden, recoiling at the sensation of the cold air touching the sensitive skin.

Everyone else had gone to bed with the exception of Taeyong, who was currently in the bathroom brushing his teeth and preparing to go to sleep. 

Sleep. 

Doyoung could have laughed, as if he was getting any of that.

Another wave of heat washed over him, forcing him to curl inwards as he writhed on the couch, black locks sticking to his forehead and his skin practically glowing in the dim light of the living room. 

Hissing, he pulled off his shirt and breathed a sigh of relief that only lasted a split second. One would ask why he wasn't sucking up his pride and walking over to the bedroom, and he would have! If not for the absolute dickhead known as Ten. 

Who knew someone could get so miserable over coffee as to lock out their boyfriend in their time of need?

He was definitely going to hold it against him when this was over. 

Shivering from a combination of his cooling sweat and the hormones rushing through his body, a hand slid down his exposed skin, not even bothering to pull down his trousers before his hand wrapped around his pulsing length. 

Very faintly, he could hear the sound of the bathroom tap running and the sound of footsteps, presumably Taeyong's, before they entered the bedroom and the door shut.

"Fuck," Biting roughly on his bottom lip, his fingers squeezed his cock tightly, precome beading on his tip as he used his thumb to dip into it and spread it around, using it as a makeshift lube. 

It was nowhere near as satisfying as being inside someone, but he would have to make do for now. 

Ruby coloured tentacles split smaller, until they were around the size of a pencil as they slid under the waistband of his trousers, traveling down and accompanying his hand as it wrapped tightly around his dick, slowly entering his slit and making him curse.  

Slowly, the speed of his movements began to increase, arousal and precome coating his digits as he twisted his hand around his cock, hips bucking off the couch as he struggled to keep himself quiet. 

The smooth underside of his tentacles rubbed up against the vein running up from the base of his dick, caressing his balls before squeezing lightly.

His pants filled the air, body impossibly warm as he huffed, mouth open and chest heaving as his hand moved roughly against his length. Finally, his end came when his thumb glided over his tip and there a particularly satisfying squeeze around the base of his cock, forcing ribbons of white come to paint his hand and ruin the inside of his pajama bottoms. 

Unfortunately for him, his heat was far from over. And despite having orgasmed a split second ago, his cock stood tall and erect, curving towards his stomach as he almost sobbed. 

Sitting on the couch and jerking himself off was going to do fuck all. 

"Having fun? You look like you're enjoying yourself," Head snapping towards the direction of the voice, he nearly growled at the sight of a smug looking Ten stood in the doorway with smouldering onyx eyes and a stupid smirk.

"Damn you, why won't you help me?" His tentacles rose high above his head, poised almost threateningly towards his boyfriend.

Ten didn't even flinch, too busy inspecting his fingernails to care. "You should have thought about that before you annoyed me."

"It was coffee! I told you I went out to try and fix it. You're being difficult on purpose," Pouting, he ignored how hard he was and how some of his cum was drying against his stomach.

At this, he raised a brow, eyes travelling down to the obscene tent in his trousers before meeting Doyoung's eyes. 

"Oh no, you have it wrong. I don't care about the coffee, I care that you went out and you didn't even bother to tell anyone," Doyoung was unimpressed, "okay and the coffee too."

Slowly, he began to walk closer, his feline eyes zeroing in on the bulge, his own light blue appendages slowly coming out from under his shirt. 

Ten never did anything without grace, his natural finesse and talent in dancing made it so that he was both agile and flexible. So even when he sat on Doyoung's lap, hands pressed onto his shoulder and forcing him back into the pillows, he looked nothing less than a perfection.

Ever so slowly, he ground himself into Doyoung's erection, a low moan falling from the man's lips at the delicious contact. 

"Your cycle has started hasn't it?" Tutting, a finger trailed down from his neck, over his forming abs before hooking into the waistband, "poor baby." 

The teasing wasn't appreciated at all, a soft whine leaving his throat at the barely there contact. "Patience."

Slowly, Ten's hand dipped into his trousers and grazed iver his inner thigh, hips bucking towards to try and gain some friction. However he only played himself with that move, Ten's movements stopping instantly as his head lowered to suck deep, red marks into his skin. "What did I just say?"

Unable to do much more than grin and bear it, he resisted the urge to whine once more, letting the sound die out in his throat and be replaced by soft moans. 

Light blue crossed his skin, weaving around his neck to then poke gently at his lips, urging him to open his mouth; an action he happily did. Instantly he was tagged, the tentacle moving harshly in his mouth as his saliva coated it liberally.

Ten's eyes never left his, maintaining eye contact even as he moved his hand in controlled, rough movements, making sure to twist his hand and play with his tip like he knew Doyoung liked it. 

"You like this, don't you? You're nothing more than a needy slut. You want to be stuffed, huh? Left in your own come?" Filthy words fell from his lips, slick with saliva as he licked his lips, fighting back his own moans as Doyoung sucked on his tentacle like a lollipop.

With every breath he took, it was getting harder and harder to fight back his orgasm, especially with how intensely he was being stared at and how Ten's experienced fingers knew just how to flex and curl on his heavy cock, alternating between massaging it and pulling gently at the pulsing skin. 

Leaning in, soft lips brushed against his ear. "Come for me," punctuating his sentence with a sharp bite to his love, he came undone, moans and cusses muffled by the thick tentacle occupying his maws. "More."

Milking him, his hand refused to stop, continuing to pump him until tears of overstimulation pricked at his eyes and his head shook to signal 'no more'. Ten didn't care, only stopping when he had absolutely forced his third consecutive orgasm from him, come covering Ten's digits.

"Good boy," he cooed, removing his hands from under the waistband and licking his release from his hands, maintaining the heated stare until every last drop was cleaned. "Come, let's go to the bedroom."

His legs were wobbly but he managed to stand up, throwing a glare at Ten who laughed at him before actually helping him to walk. what Ten wouldn't admit though was how beautiful Doyoung looked, with his skin shining and his body washed in a post orgasm glow, red blotches staining the skin of his neck and heavy rise and fall of his chest. 

God, he was whipped. 

Pushing open the door, both she and Taeyong were sat up, reading something on Taeyong's phone that he soon put away upon spotting Doyoung and Ten come in. Both their eyes widened at the state of his Doyoung, with his stained trousers and sweat soaked skin.

"Wow, your cycle really hit you hard, huh?" Taeyong chuckled, shuffling up as she moved into his side, watching Doyoung settle into the bed before the arousal from him began to leak into Taeyong's own system.

Damn, he thought, he really cursed this enhanced connection malarkey.

"Shut your mouth or do something useful with it," Not pleased with the sass, Taeying tutted, quickly stripping himself of his clothing, barely registering that both Ten and his girlfriend had done the same. 

Slowly, he approached Doyoung, almost crawling to him as she followed behind, her nimble body already situated behind him as her palms pressed flat against his abdomen, running across the plains of his skin. 

Ten shuffled out of the way, allowing him to enough room to move between Doyoung's legs, fingers hooked in the plastic as he tugged it down, allowing his cock to feel the coolness of the room and to allow a stifled moan to shy past his rouge lips. 

"You act like such a brat," Doyoung snorted, moving his hands so they rested on the back of Taeyong's neck, pulling him closer until they were only inches apart.

"Says you," Lips meeting messily, his black tentacles rose high above his head before following the movements of her hands, drawing circles onto his back and coiling around his neck and thighs to hold him in place, he nothing more than a toy to be played with.

Saliva connected them both, tongue darting out to lick it away before his next sentence was interrupted by his own load grunt, cock twitching under Taeyong as she pinched his nipples, her smirk tingling against his flesh. "Youngie, I love you, baby."

"I-i love you too," he was putting under her hands, they all were. They were so lucky to have someone so accepting and willing in their lives, that accepted them as the alien creatures they were without a care in the world.

"Really?" She spoke, kitten licks wetting the column of his neck, eyes meeting Ten's who had gotten up from the bed and to the wardrobe, "then can I use the strap?"

Doyoung inhaled sharply, nodding as she sucked a suckey into the junction of his neck and shoulders, giving his nipples one last squeeze before Ten handed her the strap.

"Can I put it on?" Ten asked with such eagerness that she couldn't say no, standing up with a soft 'yes' as he followed. His touch was fleeting, barely lingering on her skin as he tightened it and watched it with amusement, his own cock darkening at the sight. Quickly, he sneaked a quick press of his thumb to her clit, resulting in a hiss and a smack to his hand. 

She moved fluidly back onto the bed, coaxing Doyoung gently onto all fours as she brought out a bottle of lube, making sure coat her fingers in the substance. Taeyong stretched out his hand and dipped his head, gesturing for some himself. 

"You okay, baby?" 

"Yeah, I'm good."

Taking his response as a sign to carry on, she slowly covered his entrance, starting off slowly with one finger and coating his insides, wanting to make it as comfortable for him as possible. 

"You okay?" Humming softly, Doyoung's faced the bed.

Taeyong slowly pushed his finger in, enjoying the squeeze to his digits as he began to a slow pace, eating up the keening whines from Doyoung's lips, they were music to his ears.

"That's not fair, I feel left out," Pouting, Ten sat beside Doyoung, tentacles splitting so they could comfortably wrap around his cock, blocking him from orgasming but bringing him to the brink of it continuously.

"Please," He begged, voice horse and tears dampening his lashes. 

"Please what, use your words, my love," Taeyong nearly shivered at the lust in her eyes, her second finger adding to the two others already inside of him, stretching him with a sob, "come on. I can't do what you want me to do otherwise.

In all honesty, she was hot and bothered too, slick running down her thighs at the sight if him so pliant and waiting, submissive under her touch like a bitch in heat - which he technically was. But she was a second priority right now, he was the one who was in the middle of his cycle and needed to come. 

"C'mon Doyoung, spit it out. You have a big mouth normally," Ten teased, eyes glued to the blue enveloping Doyoung's dick. 

"P-please, I need your cock inside me, I need to come. Please, baby?" Stopping a moan of her own, she was happy to comply, positioning herself before slowly entering him, stopping only when there was nothing left. "M-move."

Move she did, her hips moving in steady beats, hitting his prostate with every thrust until his arms had given out on him, face buried in the pillows. He'd already been on the brink of his fourth orgasm, an orgasm that Ten had been delaying, his tentacles acting as a makeshift cock ring.

"Feels good? You're not uncomfortable?" Her concern was touching, making sure to keep check on him even while he was speared on her plastic, lubed-up cock. All he could manage was a nod, fingers lacing with Taeyong's who smiled at him fondly.

Her rhythm was unbeatable, strong and powerful with every stroke, leaning down against his back and hustling him on the bed, yet not allowing him to release because of the vice like grip on his length - courtesy of Ten. 

"Father, g-go faster," Not even bothering to tease him any further, she sped up, fucking into him at almost inhumane speeds, hands tightly holding his hips with finger shaped bruises sure to form on the pale flesh. 

Almost sobbing into the sheets, he squirmed as she hit his weak spot endlessly, tears leaking from his eyes as Ten still refused to allow him relief, grinning down devilishly at him as Taeyong squeezed his hand in comfort. 

"Beg for it, beg for me to let you come," Ten spoke, the commanding tone making everyone in the room shiver. 

"Let me come, p-please. I can't take it," Shaking his head, he only tightened his tentacles.

"You call that begging? Pathetic," he scolded, "I should just leave you here to whimper for the rest of the night," he was so close, if Ten let him then he could have finished, but instead he was stuck in limbo.

Gulping down his saliva, a whine came from the back of his throat, desperation clear. "I've been good, I need to come all over your cock please, she fills me up so good I can't handle it, I need to-"

White blinded him, the world drowning out as he heard nothing but static, all of his body turning to jelly as his release stained the sheets and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. However, she didn't stop moving, almost painful shocks of overstimulation shooting up his spine and numbing him.

"N-no more," Slowing down, she made sure to slowly pull out before discarding the strap, taking time to admire his worn out body with soft kisses littering his back and face, praises and declarations of love easing him back to reality. 

He stared with blurry vision as Taeyong removed his fingers from his grip and joined Ten and her as they kissed, a sloppy three way kiss with more saliva than actual lip connections. If he wasn't as tired as he was, he would have joined in.

"Now it's our turn," Ten announced, pulling her closer by her thighs and situating himself between them with Taeyong. "We've done this before, but are you sure you want to do this?"

Nodding, she leaned towards to place a kiss on his lips, smiling and giving her consent, more than enough for Ten nodded for Taeyong to slide his tentacle across her slit, spreading the slickness and stopping to rub at her clit, dragging the wetness across her soft lips before stuffing it into her mouth to quiet her. 

"Shit, baby. You're so wet," Even with shallow thrusts of one of his own tentacles, they came back dripping in her essence, absolutely coating the appendage, "did fucking Doyoung make you this needy?" 

Unable to verbally respond, she hummed, the vibrations going straight through Taeyong as he moaned, resisting the urge to grind against her leg like a horny teenager.

Pumping his cock a few times, he aligned himself with her core before slipping inside, biting back curses as he beckoned Taeyong closer, "come on babe, she can handle it."

Looking at her for approval, he took comfort in her eager nod and exhaled shakily, managing to press his tip just past her core. It took a few shallow thrusts before he was situated comfortably within her too, the heat and wetness of her insides forcing him to breathe deeply.

That relief didn't last too long, feeling something slick and wet at his entrance before realising it was Ten. Looking over at the younger boy, he was only met with a smirk and the tentacle filling him up. 

Instead of being given time to recuperate, Ten started moving, starting his movements off slowly by moving out a little and moving back in, cock sliding against Taeyong's in a mess of delicious friction and heat.

Ten's fingers pressed down on her abdomen where a faint bulge was visible when they moved, deciding to press down on it and making her shudder, the contractions making both boys moan.

"You want to be filled don't you? Want our come dripping out of you?" Down right filthy words were spoken into the air, said with no restraint nor care as he slammed himself into her, with rougher and sharper movements

Taeyong, determined not to be out done, also set a harsh pace, sliding in when Ten was out and setting an even pace, trying to his best to grit his teeth and ignore the pleasure flooding his body as Ten crammed himself inside of him, filling up all the space available and pressing mercilessly against his prostate.

Doyoung sat up, too tired to participate but eager to watch his mates in the throes of their pleasure, finding it indescribably arousing how Ten perfectly filled out two people at once with tentacles to spare, fucking into them both with grace and ease. 

Rubbing figure 8's onto her nub, Taeyong winced as she tightened, hips stuttering as his rhythm faltered, the feeling of Ten's length against his own and the warmth and tightness she was radiating was enough to set him off, too close to his end to care. 

"You would look so good, all swollen and full with our baby, right Doyoung? Your breasts all full of milk for our child, they would be the cutest kid ever," Perhaps Doyoung had affected him too, the image of a little mini him running around was an interesting one.

Faintly, they could hear Doyoung hum in approval, Ten's hands cupping her mounds and running his thumbs over her nipples, before leaning down and taking one into his mouth, refusing to let up on his speed.

Following his lead, he continued to trace circles onto her swollen nub, hand shoved between their bodies as he left dark splotches on her skin, relishing in the muffled noises and stimulation from her mouth and Ten's tentacle.

"S-shit, I'm gonna-" Unable to finish his sentence, a particularly hard shove against his sweet spot sent him hustling, mixtures of both her's and Ten's name leaving his lips, head buried in the crook of her neck as he came.

Taeyong's release seemed to have triggered her own, crying out against the inky limb and trembling as she hurtled off the edge, her release allowing Ten more leeway as he too, teetered on the precipice. 

"You want it? You want my come? Tell me," Even while he was breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his forehead, he refused to stop teasing, "do you want me to give you my baby? Make you all mine? All ours?" 

Her eyes were wide, shiny with unshed tears, but what shoved him into his release was the love in her gaze and the softness behind her barely audible 'yes'.

"F-fuck! You're so good to us," His eyes closed, riding out his release before slowly pulling out, watching in fascination as their their combined release slowly began to leak, threatening to stain the bed sheets before he used his fingers to easily put it back inside her, "don't spill anything."

Slowly, the post sex haze began to clear away, tentacles and dicks tucked away as they all sat up, blinking.

"I love you," Ten spoke, running a hand through his hair as he looked at his two other boyfriends and girlfriend, adoration clear in his soft smile. It wasn't addressed to one person, said to each person equally as he rested his chin on his hands. 

Doyoung laughed, despite still feeling his cycle curling in his belly - though he was satisfied for now.

"We love you."

Human or not, what they shared was love and nothing but love.


	3. Disorder

She was sat on the sofa, eyes glued to the TV despite the fact that she was miles away from whatever was happening on the screen - the fight scenes barely registering in her mind.

The volume was loud, distractingly so. Yet it did nothing to deter her thought from the rabbit hole it was going down into, did nothing in the least to stop the sounds of Taeyong's melodious laughter filtering through the air and reaching her.

Her hold on the pillow tightened, arms wrapping tighter around the object as she tried her hardest to drown it out. He sounded so happy, so content and she should have felt joy towards knowing that he was fulfilled. 

Was she selfish for not feeling anything but despair? 

She supposed she was. What kind of girlfriend was upset at hearing the sound of her boyfriends giggles. Surely she could be grateful?

Swallowing thickly, her mouth was dry and the saliva stuck to the back of her throat like glue - keeping her mouth firmly clamped shut as a toxic mixture of emotion bubbled in her gut. 

Listening again, she was relieved to hear no further laughter from Taeyong, the silence relaxing and her hold on the cushion loosening as she sighed, melting against the back of the couch. 

The TV programme she switched to was about sharks, the feared and vicious predators of the world's seas and oceans. Blue water filled every inch of the screen, fishes swimming peacefully and undisturbed by the forces of nature. 

"The school of fish are swimming peacefully. There are unaware of the danger that lurks just below a few meters away from them," The low tone of the narrator had her eyes widening, leaning in closer to hear it better despite the fact that she was directly in front of the blaring telly. "Closer and closer the shark gets, using the school's blind spot to approach them while unaware."

Unaware. Blind. The fish were completely helpless. 

"It is their last moment to escape, the shark is getting ready to pounce," it's gills were filtering water rapidly, teeth glinting menacingly in the darkness; it was waiting. "And then, when the fish are completely impercipient, the shark attacks. The school scatters but many of them are unlucky, dying as soon as the mighty jaws of the predator closes around th-"

Instead of the blood stained waters, the only thing that stared back at her was her own reflection in the black of the screen. Her mouth formed an 'o' before her brows furrowed too, head snapping up towards Doyoung who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Did you not hear me calling your name? I asked you to turn it down because we could hear it from the bedroom," His scolding tone and piercing gaze made her shrink, pillow lifting to cover her mouth as she looked at the floor.

"Sorry," was her only reply before he sighed, sitting down on the seat next to her and gently trying to tug the cushion away. 

Brown pools of gold stared into her soul, concern swimming within them as she refused to give it up, holding onto it so tightly her knuckles turned white. Doyoung eventually gave up with a sigh, hands dropping to his lap. "What's wrong? You're acting weird." 

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're barely doing anything and you always look sad." 

"I look like that normally," His expression was deadpan, unimpressed with her excuses. "There's nothing wrong with me, I swear."

He looked at her, her eyes still not meeting his, and he leant back against the plush material, head resting on the back as he played with his fingers. "We're here for you, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Doyoung wished she would be more honest instead of blatantly lying to his face.

* * *

 

He would have had to have been a fool and an idiot not to notice how distant she had been lately. Her smiles were barely there and even if she did manage to flash her early whites, there was no true emotion behind them. Her once expressive eyes remained blank, the beautiful spark that once lit them up like a million lights hidden away and unseen. 

Doyoung had noticed it too, bringing it up one day when he had just come back from the kitchen to find that food already made and prepared. She had made it and not said a word as she left the home. 

It was clear that something was weighing heavily down on her mind and it was up to him to try to find out what it was. He didn't often like to poke around in her business since his partners would always eventually spill whatever they were thinking about, but she was as stubborn as a mule. 

None of them wanted to impose but they _missed_ her. 

It was one thing to have someone's love and to feel it even with distance being present, but she almost felt like a stranger; he hated that so much. 

"Has she still not come home yet?" Doyoung asked, fingers tapping on the glass coffee table, leg bouncing impatiently as he licked his gloss covered lips. She had been gone for a while now, slipping away from between their fingers with a 'I'm going to Hyuna's house' before they could stop her. 

The flat felt empty despite having two people currently inside it. There was no laughter or teasing remarks that spilt from her pretty lips. Nothing even her scent lingered in the air.

Taeyong shook his head, going his lip in thought "No, I sent her a text a while ago but she hasn't even looked at it."

"What did you think is up? She's been so jittery lately. I tried to give her a hug and she practically ran away from me," That was odd. She never usually refused open displays of affection, especially when they were in the privacy of their own home. 

Fiddling with his necklace, Doyoung shook his head. "We'll ask her today when she comes back." 

With a simple nod, Taeyong closed his eyes. It would be difficult to catch her now but he really hoped they could get to the bottom of what was bothering her. 

* * *

 

It was late in the night when she came back, the clock striking the godless hour of 2am when she stumbled into the home. The cold breeze followed her in, seeking into the air and bringing the hallway temperature down noticeably. She was fast to shut the door, hanging up her coat and kicking away her shoes. 

However, what she failed to notice in her haste was the figure that watched her every move with a feline like gaze, melting within the shadows as he stood, hidden and worried. 

Staying silent, he watched as she effectively tiptoed across the floor, pausing just outside the bedroom door, her hand hovered above the handle, the round knob shimmering under the minimal amount of moonlight that made its way in. 

That action itself wasn't that odd to see but what was weird was how quickly she had retracted her hand, turning on her heel and walking away. 

His brows furrowed, watching as she slinked into one of the spare bedrooms and pushed the door closed. The expression that had been on her face wasn't one of any pleasant connotation, the sadness etched deep within them as she had looked at the closed door. 

Ten was not having any of that.

Walking up to the door, he didn't bother to knock, instead taking a large few steps inside the room and closing the door behind him. There was currently no light in the room not from the windows nor the lightbulb overhead. 

The only thing he could really cleanly make out was her figure on the bed, hunched over with her head in her hands and shoulders shaking. 

She was crying. 

"Hey," his voice was gentle, filling the quiet room as he kneeled in front of her. His heart broke to see the tears spilling from between her fingers, landing on the floor and rolling down the length of her arm. "What's wrong?"

Wiping them away quickly, she forced a smile on her face. It was so obviously fake that it almost made him angry to see. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong, Ten. You should go back to bed. I'm just having a bad day.'

"That's the thing," taking her hands, he held them tightly in his own, ignoring how the wetness made his own hands damp, "it's been longer than just today. You keep brushing it off and we're worried. You're our mate, we want to know what's bothering you."

There was a rough tug, her hands trying to pull away from his. Though his hold was too tough and they remained within his grip. 

"Nothing. It's really nothing, you don't need to worry."

Ixuli could always feel any strong emotions their mate were feeling, and right now he could feel nothing but heartache. His teeth gritted together, eyes fierce and unrelenting as he stared up at her from the floor. "Don't lie to me. You're sitting in the spare room crying, you're obviously not okay."

Her own jaw clenched, successfully managing to rip her hands away as she moved away, tucking her knees under her chin and refusing to make eye contact. "Why are you all with me?"

"What?"

"You heard, Ten. Why are you with me?"

Mind reeling, he was simply unable to process where the question was coming from. 

"Why wouldn't we be? We owe you our everything," she was the reason that they weren't dead, erased from the intergalactic history without so much as a memorial; why they had everything they had now.

She inhaled deeply. "Exactly. How are you sure that you don't just feel grateful and you've mistaken it for love?"

Frowning he sat down on the bed, confused and also slightly hurt that she would think their feelings were misplace and untrue. But right now was no time to be thinking about his his feelings when hers were so obviously all over the place. 

"What makes you think that? We really do love you, not just because you gave us somewhere to be but because you mean everything to me, to us," snuggling, she shook her head, pushing away his hands and biting her lips.

"No. I'm nothing like you. You're all so beautiful and you all love each other. You understand each other and I can't no matter how hard I try. Maybe Ixuli and humans aren't meant to be," Ten's mouth opened to argue, to completely derail her stupid theory when a voice came in from the doorway. 

"You're being stupid. You don't need to be an Ixuli to understand us, and we don't need to be an human to love you either," Taeyong's eyes were alight in the dim bedroom, Doyoung's figure looming behind him, arms crossed. "You're beautiful, more so than we could ever be. We should be the ones questioning why you're with us, not the other way around."

Door closing, the room went black once again, faint shadows dancing across the floor as the two made their way onto the bed, surrounding her. 

"You're stunning," Fingers caressed her ankle, drawing calming patterns into the skin.

"You're more than enough," A soft kiss was pressed to the back of her head.

"You're everything we've ever dreamed of," her head was tilted towards, fingers pressing at the supple skin of her jaw as they leaned closer and closer. "We love you. You're the only one for us, all of us."

Taeyong was the first to lean in properly, his soft lips against hers in a gentle kiss while his hands rested on her arms, tracing figure eights on to the warm flesh. Whispers of adoration melted against her mouth, hands moving from her arms to around her waist. "Don't ever feel like you're not enough for us."

"But-" A hand wrapped around her mouth from behind, stopping her words before they could dare to escape. 

"No buts, okay?" A low whisper coaxed her into nodding her head, Doyoung's free hand that wasn't across her mouth smoothing along her sides, pausing above Taeyong's before resting on her hip. "We're going to take care of you, our princess. Gonna show you how much we care, is that alright?"

The hand around her mouth loosened just enough for a verbal 'yes' to slip past her lips, before it was replaced again by Taeyong, nose bumping endearingly with hers as he laughed quietly. 

So many different sensations attacked her senses at once, from the soft kisses at her front to the smell, wet kitten licks at her neck. Her hand moved, looking for someone to hold onto until fingers laced around hers, managing to spot Ten's grinning face as he nuzzled against it. 

Then slowly, a hand that she assumed to be Doyoung's, slide up her shirt, gently rubbing the skin before holding onto her breasts, squeezing gently and humming against the back of her neck - hair rising at the touch. 

"Do you mind if we blindfold you, baby?" The question was followed by a soft bite to her ear love, throat constricting and forcing her to nod before soft fabric was pulled over her eyes, blinding her.  

Rolling her hardening buds between his fingers, Doyoung nipped at her neck, teeth catching on the flesh and leaving behind angry, red marks. It was easy to feel the growing bulge against her back, though his hips remained still. 

Moving away from her mouth, she feel his lips traveling lower, butterfly kisses pressed against the front of her throat as Taeyong travelled down. Arms coaxed above her head, her shirt was pulled off and the rush of cold air made her shiver.

The heat from her back was gone, goosebumps covering her skin before a smaller set of hands rested on her hips. Cool metal pressed against her and she instantly knew it was Ten. 

Feeling the contact of skin against skin, his chest pressed against her back, she knew that he had taken off his short too, his hips grinding lightly into the swell of her backside. "You're ours. No one else is allowed to have you," Ten's voice was raspy, almost commanding as he whispered.

His hand dove lower and lower until he was hovering at the waistband of her underwear, pulling at the elastic and smirking against her neck as it snapped back against her. 

"Hey, you better watch yourself, Ten," The warning in Taeyong's voice made her gulp, it wasn't often he decided to take charge. However, when he did, it was always a sight to behold. 

Though she couldn't tell where Doyoung was, she could hear him muttering something to Taeyong in front of her and judging by the sharp inhale that came from the latter, it was something filthy. 

Slowly, Ten's finger dipped past her underwear, ghosting over her clit for and instead smoothing the supply skin of her inner thighs. 

"Please," her gasps was soft, breathy but enough to have his touch to go where she wanted it the most, deliciously slow circles rubbed into the sensitive bundle of nerves. Suddenly, he decided to pinch it, her back arching against his chest but forced back into place as something came behind her to restrict her arms. 

A foreign object that she quickly recognised as Taeyong's extra limbs slid into her pants, following Ten's ministrations by rubbing across her slit, collecting the slick that began to pool and spreading it. "You like that? Do you like me and Ten touching you at the same time?"

"Yes, I like it," Taeyong hummed happily, sucking a rough hickey into her neck while spikes of pleasure shot up her spine from Ten's relentless movements, "more, please?"

"Anything for you, princess," The tentacle that prodded at her entrance was slick, the thick, blunt head gaining headway easily as he pushed slowly into her, his own breath hitching as he felt her warmth and heat pulse through him. 

He didn't really bother with any more penetration than a shallow entrance, the tip pressed nicely up against her insides and allowing him traction as it slowly pulled in and out, lighting up every nerve that it touched. 

Ten wasn't letting up either, each precise rub of her clit bringing her closer and closer to the edge, a fact he was well aware of as his speed began to increase, matching the rhythm Taeyong had set.

"Beautiful. You look so good like this, all spread open for us," his words and his incessant teasing, paired with Taeyong's shallow thrusts finally pulled her over the edge - mouth parting in a silent scream as she went limp against the two with white blinding her vision. "See? So good for us."

Taeyong had enough mercy to pull away but Ten did not, instead continuing to place hot nips against her skin and thumb her nub until oversensitivity burnt at her nerves, squirming against him as he held her tightly. "One more time?"

"N-no," He shook his head, lightly bucking his hips from behind so that his hard length rubbed against her back, the fabric of his boxers restraining him greatly while Doyoung chuckled in the background. 

Neither of the other two made any moves, instead drinking up the whimpers and silently encouraging the youngest Ixuli. 

Because she hadn't been given time to recover, there was nothing to stop her from falling right into another release: apart from the fact that Ten had decided to let her go with her core throbbing in need. 

"Ten, why-" Suddenly pushed back, her head met a pillow, the breath knocked out of her as she gasped.

"My turn," Trousers slowly slid down her legs, Doyoung's fingers hooking into the elastic and yanking them down in one, animalistic motion. "Can I have a taste?"

Unable to reply, she merely nodded, accepting his gentle kiss that tasted of honey and salt. Digits dug into the skin of her thighs, nose brushing against the sensitive region before he used his thumbs to part her folds, happily taking in the sight even in the dim lighting. 

A chorus of curses instantly filled the room, a breathy sigh coming from Doyoung as he pouted closer. Slowly, he pushed his index finger inside her, the slick making the entrance easy as his tongue found purchase on her abused clit.

Faintly in the back, the sound of soft grunts from Ten and Taeyong could be heard, moans muffled by their fists in their mouths as they watched Doyoung devour her like it was his last meal.

Slowly pumping his finger in and out, his own cock hard and pressing against his stomach, he decided that a second finger would better sufficient. And her soft mewl was enough to tell him that he made the right choice. 

Laving gently against her nub, he blew cold air on to it and took pleasure in seeing her body shudder under him, the lewd image heading south instantly. "How could you ever think you weren't enough for us? I could eat you out forever and never get bored," and he really would have if he could. 

His fingers curled within her, grazing nerves and making her hips jerk, core pushed further against his eager tongue before his pretty lips wrapped around her clit, sucking hard and relishing in the whine that filled the room. "D-doyoung!"

Again he curled his fingers, thrusting them gently within her and managing to send mind numbing shots of pleasure throughout her body. A third finger stretched her out completely, at his mercy as he hummed against her folds, tongue dragging across them and collecting every drop off her essence. He couldn't have cared less about the fact that his chin was covered. 

Then her end came again with a particularly hard suck, wet muscle laving at the rush of slick that pooled and grinning like the cat that caught the canary. His fingers were soaked, planning to wipe them on his thighs when his wrist was grabbed and his fingers were shoved into Taeyong's mouth. 

"Hm, baby. You taste so fucking good," A bashful smile still managed to make its way onto her lips, making a small noise at his words. 

Slowly, she was pulled back up and on to someone's lap, hard cock brushing against her opening but never quite going where she needed it to. "Ah, patience sweetheart. I want to use your cute little asshole, is that okay?"

"Yeah."

Fingers dipping into the slick that was slowly dripping, he collected it and began to smear it against her tight hole, easily her open slowly with one finger and the patience of a saint. Cold lube was also pressed inside of her, warming up upon skin contact. 

While Ten was working on her behind, Taeyong and Doyoung decided that it would be fun to mess around with her at the front, exchanging a grin before inky black and maroon red combined together, pushing within her and immediately curling against the spot hidden within. 

Wet, velvety heat surrounded them both, Ten's fingers still at work with trying to stretch her out. The pants of the two boys in front made her clench unconsciously, drawing louder whines from them. 

"You ready, beautiful?" Nodding, his hair brushed against the nape of her neck, she could barely hold back the strangled gasp when he began to sheath himself with her, his hiss of pleasure coupled with a tight grip on her hips. 

Short, rapid huffs of air hit her shoulders, his teeth soon following as he bit into the meat of them, stifling his grunts as he thrusted.

Curling further within her, the tentacle flexed, contorting and pressing against every raw nerve it could find. Their mouths being everywhere at once didn't help either, only sending more electricity jolting across her body before one particularly hard thrust from Ten had her reeling. 

"S-shit, I'm gonna-" Unable to get the last few words out, her body stilled in their grip, eyes rolling into the back of her head as they continued to force every last drop from her quivering form until they too, stilled. 

Eyes barely open, she could only just see white streaking across both their abdomens through the thin blindfold, embarrassed flushes of pink spreading across their cheeks as they slowly pulled out, instead focusing their attention on Ten. 

His movements were jolting, rough but tender as he pushed into her, muttering sweet nothings about how she was so perfect and then best thing that ever happened to them. 

After a final few thrusts, his hips stuttering and teeth buried deep into her flesh, he came with white painting her insides, his length still snug within her for a few more moments before he slowly pulled out. 

Sweat made his hair stick to his forehead, a satisfied smile on his face as he pressed a thumb to her bottom lip, pulling on it before replacing it with his lips. 

For a few moments there was nothing but silence, punctuated only by soft pants and the quiet laughter. 

The blindfold was pulled away from her eyes, the dim light letting her adjust quickly and she found her arms were freed. 

"Sweetheart, you should go to the bathroom," Nodding, she wobbled into the en suite while the rest of them got up, heading in different directions and grabbing various towels and wipes while also running to the toilet. 

Only when she came back, looking sheepish and at the floor, did they begin proper aftercare. 

"Are you okay? Nothing was too bad?" Doyoung asked, gently pressing at the red marks he left after wiping her back with a damp towel, his smile gentle and touch feather-like. 

"I'm okay, thank you."

At this, Ten laughed, the joyful sound echoing and drawing everyone's attention. "We should say that to you. Don't you ever feel like you're not good enough for us. You're worth the sun and the moon."

The three boys hummed in agreement, continuing to wipe her down while placing loving kisses on every part they could. "If you ever feel sad, or just worried, please tell us. We can feel whatever you do and we never want you be alone, can you do that for us?"

Towel tossed aside, they all waited for her answer to Taeyong's question, the quiet hanging in the air before she nodded gently. 

"Yeah. I can do that."

"Good," All three spoke in unison, coaxing her down onto the bed now that exhaustion was beginning to set in. 

It was a mess of arms and legs, limb strewn everywhere but it was security that filled her being. She didn't feel overwhelmed nor did she feel suffocated. 

Instead she felt like she belonged. 

Ixuli and humans might have been different in more was than one but, she realised as she watched their cheeks pull up into soft smiles, that the only thing that that needed to have in common was the ability to love.


End file.
